The Truth
by Toothless34
Summary: Kion meets a strange lion who's interested in him.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a week since Kion has become King. Queen Rani just got back from her nightly patrol and she saw Kion fast asleep. She decided to go to sleep next to Kion but with her upper body on his upper body. Kion was just waking up and he noticed Rani on his back. He started laughing a little.

Kion: Rani I need to get up.

Rani still laid down on him.

Rani: Why can't you just stay here with me?

Kion: Rani. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm not leaving the Tree.

Rani: I guess you're right.

She moved herself off of him to let him up. Kion got up and stretched.

Rani: Don't expect me to let you go so easily next time.

Kion: And when will that be?

Rani: Soon.

They nuzzled and Kion left while Rani went back to sleep.

* * *

Soon as Kion left, Ullu came flying up to him.

Ullu: King Kion! King Kion!

Kion: What is it, Ullu?

Ullu: There is a lion lying outside the pass with a cub crying out for help.

Kion: I'll check it out. Have the others join me, I might need them depending on the situation.

Ullu: On it.

Ullu flew off to get the rest of the Guard while Kion went to the pass.

* * *

Once at the pass, Kion saw the young cub and all the scratches on the older lion who looked a little older than Kiara. He saw the fear in the young cub's eyes.

Then, he heard a loud roar, not as loud as the Roar of the Elders, but was still loud. He saw an approaching lioness with a lion behind her and they didn't look to friendly. Kion rushed between the two approaching lions and the ones who needed help.

Kion: STOP! Who are you and why have you come?

Both lions stopped before colliding with Kion and they growled at him.

Kion: Don't make me repeat myself.

Lioness: That lion took our cub.

Lion: We fought him to get our cub back.

Kion: Stay right there or else. I'm checking with this cub.

The lion didn't wait and lunged an attack on Kion as he was turning. Kion managed to counter the attacks from both lions but they gave Kion no space to use the Roar.

Just then, Beshte showed up and shoved them away from Kion but they managed to scratch Kion a few times before his team showed up.

Bunga: What's the plan?

Kion: Bunga, Ono, Anga, Fuli, keep those lions at bay. Whoever they are they don't come in peace. Beshte, with me. We're going to get that lion and cub on your back.

They all hurried off to do what they were told to do. Kion helped Beshte get the lion and cub on his back. Before Kion went back to the fight but told Beshte to stay aside.

Kion: Everyone get behind me.

Everyone got behind Kion and used the Roar on the lion and lioness.

Kion: Ullu. Make sure you let me know if they come back. Come on guys. Lets get this lion and cub to the Tree.

They all went toward the Tree.

* * *

They arrived at the Tree.

Kion: Beshte, come with me. The rest of you go to on patrol.

Then they left to go on patrol while Kion and Beshte went into the Tree. They set the lion on the ground carefully so as not to harm him anymore and not to disturb Rani. The cub was set down too. Kion whispered when he talked.

Kion: Beshte. Go join the others on patrol. I might join you guys later.

Beshte nodded and left to join the others.

Kion: Makini. Come over here. There's a lion that needs help.

Makini came over to deal with the hurt lion.

Kion: Let me know as soon as he wakes up. I'm gonna take this cub out for a little bit.

Makini: You got it, King Kion.

Kion picked up the young cub and took the cub outside the Tree and took the cub toward a watering hole. Kion put the young cub down and laid down next to the young cub. Kion watched the cub closely.

Kion: So my name is Kion. What is your name?

Cub: My name is Kara.

Kion: So do you know who that lion was that you were calling for help for or those lions that said that you are their cub?

Kara: Those lions took me away from my parents and even though I don't know that lion, he saved me. The injuries they caused him to collapse I guess. I think he was trying to take me back to my parents. Can you please help him?

Kion: Makini is one of our healers here and those injuries didn't look like they were life threatening. He should be fine.

Kara: Thank goodness. I would hate it if he died trying to save me.

Rani then came out. Rani nudged against Kion much to his surprise.

Kion: Oh, Rani. I thought you were resting.

Rani: I was resting until Makini got a little anxious about healing that lion.

Kion: Oh.

Rani: So mind explaining what happened with that lion, or why you have scratch marks, or the deal with that young cub?

Kion: Oh, right. This is Kara. Kara, this is Queen Rani. Anyways, Rani. Ullu told me what she saw at the border and then she went to get the others while I went to find out what was going on. Kara was calling for help and the lion was already down. A couple lions came for Kara and attacked when I was on to them. We fought until Beshte managed to shove them away. To sum it up, I Roared them away and found out from Kara they weren't her real parents, they took her from her parents and that lion saved her.

Rani: Oh wow. At least no one was severely hurt.

Kara: What does that mean?

Rani: I means that no one was hurt too badly. Also, Kion. I received word from the Pride Lands that your family was coming in a few days.

Kion: That's nice to know.

Makini: King Kion. The lion is awake.

Kion: Okay. Rani, do you mind watching Kara? I think her being out of the Tree and out of-

Rani: I get it. Just go talk to that lion. I can handle watching a little cub for a bit. At least better than Bunga.

Kion: Actually Bunga does a fine job babysitting. I'll be right back after I talk to that lion.

Kion and Rani nuzzled and Kion followed Makini into the Tree of Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kion walked in and Makini went to the paintings on the wall to let Kion talk to the lion. The lions eyes widen when he saw Kion.

Lion: You look like King Simba.

Kion was taken off guard by this but recovered quickly.

Kion: I'm Kion. His son. Now who are you and how did you come across the cub?

Lion: My name is Kopa. When I was younger, I was attacked by a lioness and my parents thought I was dead-

Kion: I didn't ask for your background.

Kopa: I know but i'll give to you anyways. My parents thought I was dead and so I grew up without them since I was a cub. I swore to myself that I would help any cub who needed help. I came across several cubs in need of help and I found them a good home or brought them back to their parents or to better families. I found that cub crying out for her parents as she was being carried off by two lions and so I fought them off and got her away from them. I was going to wait until they stopped following us and we were a good distance away before I asked her her name and where she's from but I didn't get a chance.

Kion: Don't worry. She's safe and those lions won't be coming this way anytime soon. Rani is with the little cub you saved whose name is Kara. So how do you know my dad?

Kopa: I knew him, your mom, and your sister once.

Kion: None of them mentioned anyone named Kopa.

Kopa: Why would they? Everyone who knew me thinks i'm dead. So who's Rani?

Kion: She's the Queen here. My family will be coming by in a few days though so I hope that you're telling the truth.

Kopa: If they're coming here then all will be revealed, even to you. Your mom was pregnant with you when I last saw them unless you have any other siblings other than Kiara.

Kion: As far as I know of Kiara is my only sibling.

Kopa: And how's Vitani?

Kion's ears perked up at that name.

Kion: How do you know Vitani?

Kopa: We were friends once. So how is she? Still living in the Outlands?

Kion: Um, no. Vitani is currently leading the Lion Guard and protecting the Pride Lands.

Kopa: That's new. I really have missed a lot. Last I checked, Vitani lived in the Outlands with Kovu, Zira, and Nuka.

Kion: I missed a lot in the Pride Lands too. As far as I was told when I returned after I heard Zira was attacking, Kiara told me it was because of her and Kovu saying that they are one that got them all to stop fight. Nuka passed away trying to catch my dad and please his mother. Kovu has a scar now, and Zira completed her journey through the Circle of Life. Dad accepted them all in to their pride. After I gave up my role their to Vitani because we had a contest to see which was the best Guard, Vitani and her Guard won so that's when me and my friends moved here to help out.

Kopa noticed the mark on Kion's shoulder and forehead but also noticed the scar over his eye.

Kopa: If you don't mind me asking. What does that blue mark on your forehead and the mark on your shoulder mean? Where did you get those scars, especially over your eye, is from?

Kion: Um that's two questions. The blue mark was placed there when I became King. The mark on my shoulder is the mark of the Night Pride. You can't exactly defend anyone without getting scars yourself but they eventually heal but the one over my eye will never be gone. It's from my final fight in the Pride Lands caused by a snake and the reason me and my friends had to leave the Pride Lands in the first place.

Kopa: So if Rani is Queen and you're the King, doesn't that mean...

Kion: Yes but it didn't become official until after the ceremony. I've been King for about a week now.

Just then Rani entered the Tree with the cub. Rani nuzzled against Kion and looked at the strange lion.

Kion: I thought you were outside with Kara.

Rani: I was but then Kara started getting tired and I still need to rest from patrol last night and then for patrol tonight. So who's our friend?

Kion: His name is Kopa and for whatever reason, interested in what's going on in the Pride Lands. Mostly my family and Vitani.

Rani: You mean that lioness who took over being leader of the Lion Guard?

Kion: Yes.

Rani: I should probably get more rest.

Kion: Yeah. I'm gonna see if Kopa can come outside so as I can get to know him a little better so as we're not disturbing your's and Kara's rest.

Rani: It would be a good idea to get to know him better. I'll see you later.

They nuzzled again and Rani went to the rock platform with Kara and began their rest.

Kion: Kopa, do you think you can walk?

Kopa: Sure. Why?

Kion: Just thinking we could go on a walk.

Kopa: Okay.

Kopa stood up and walked out but stopped at the watering hole just outside for him to get a drink. Then they continued their walk.

Kopa: This is a beautiful land you got here, but what's with i'm guessing Queen Rani and sleeping during the day?

Kion: She patrols at night with her team so she rests a little during the day. My team is on patrol right now to make sure everything is fine.

Kopa: But you weren't in sight when I collapsed so how did you find me and Kara?

Kion: You both were directly outside the pass and Ullu, a snow owl, spotted you two then alerted me and my team.

Just then Kion's team appeared in front of them.

Kion: Hey guys, what's up?

Bunga: Nothing, literally. No threats since those lions earlier today. Things have been pretty calm since you-

Kion: Bunga.

Bunga: What?

Kion: Kopa? Please stay here and excuse us real quick.

Kopa: Of course.

Kion motioned for his team to follow him but they only went far enough where Kopa couldn't hear them but they could still see him.

Bunga: Why did you stop me from bringing up the Roar?

Kion: Because we don't know much about this lion. So far he's only shown interest in my family and Vitani.

Fuli: That's a little creepy.

Kion: That's why i'm not telling him everything but when I mentioned that my family was coming in a few days, according to Rani, he said that everything will be revealed.

Ono: That makes no sense.

Kion: I know. He even said that everyone who knows him thinks he's dead and my parents and Kiara never mentioned anyone named Kopa.

Bunga: Wow. That is-

Ullu: King Kion! Your family is here.

Kion: Okay, Ullu. Sooner than expected but okay. You guys can have the rest of the day, just be ready when trouble comes.

Then they departed. Kion walked up to Kopa.

Kopa: So that was your team?

Kion: Yep and it's time to meet up with my family.

They started walking towards the pass.

Kopa: Haven't they been here before?

Kion: Only once and that was for the coronation and even then, they didn't get a chance to look around.

They arrived at the pass where Kion's family was waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. Hope you review and comment. Continue to read to find out who Kopa really is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kion saw that his family was waiting there.

Kiara: Hey, Kion. Who's the lion?

Kion: He claims his name is Kopa. Found him outside the pass with a cub named Kara.

Simba: Did you just say his name is Kopa?

Kion: Yes? Why? You never mention a Kopa before.

Nala: That's because we didn't want to explain anything but Kopa is your older brother who was attacked by Zira and thought to be dead.

Kion: What? You never told me I had an older brother but that would explain his interest in the family.

Then Kovu came up by Kiara.

Kopa: And i'm guessing you're Kovu?

Kovu: Yes.

Kion: Kovu is Kiara's mate.

Kopa: Didn't expect that.

Kiara: So Kopa, what's with the cub that Kion mentioned?

Kopa: I saved her from some lions that took her from her parents.

Kion: Then he mentioned that he's saved a lot of other cubs from ones that took them away from their parents, finding them families, or even better families.

Nala: That's nice to hear. So, Kion, where's Rani and your friends?

Kion: My friends are taking the rest of the day to themselves but staying alert and Rani is resting just like her team except she has Kara with her who is sleeping.

Kopa: I've meaning to ask you, Kion, what was that loud roar thing I heard earlier?

Kion: Oh, so you heard that? It's called the Roar of the Elders, i've had it since I became leader of the Lion Guard.

Kiara: His Guard was very unique compared to past Lion Guards.

Kion: Anyways, since I came here, I learned more about the Roar and able to do new things with the Roar and fully mastered it after I gave up the Roar to Vitani but now we both have the Roar.

Kopa: That explains how you got rid of those two lions. I did miss a lot.

Kion: We better get to the Tree before that cub wakes Rani up.

They started headed for the Tree.

Kion: Hey Kiara? You and Kovu have been together longer than me and Rani, when do you plan-

Kiara: Kion. Don't even go there.

Kion: Why not?

Kiara: Just don't.

Kion started humming his and Rani's song.

Kiara: Are you humming?

Kion: No.

Kiara: Yeah you were.

Kion: No I wasn't.

Kovu: I heard you humming too.

Kion: Ok. Fine. I was humming. So what?

Kiara: Sounded catchy. What song is it?

Kion: It isn't a song you know.

Kiara: Come on. Please.

Just then Rani found them with the cub at her side.

Rani: I see your family is here. So what is Kiara asking you any how?

Kiara: Oh, I was asking him what song he was humming because it clearly isn't a song the rest of us know. {Starts humming the same tune that Kion was earlier}

Rani: Oh, that song.

The two blushed and Rani quickly changed the subject.

Rani: So, um, Kion. Did you find out anything about Kopa?

Kion: Yeah. Apparently I had a brother I never knew I had.

Rani: Oh wow.

Kiara: Back to the song. What song was it?

The two blushed again.

Kion: Nothing important.

Kovu: If it's not important, then why are you and Rani blushing?

Kion: Fine. Rani, should it be me or you to tell them the song?

Rani: Definitely you since you were the one humming it.

Kion: Baliyo told me that you hum it too, including on your patrol.

Rani: I'll get him later but you hummed it in front of your family.

Nala: Would one of you just tell us?

Kion and Rani looked at each other.

Rani: What about we just sing it?

Kion: Just like last time.

Kiara: Goody. A performance from my brother.

**Rani: How are we so different and still so much the same?**

**Kion: Why do I start smiling when I hear your name?**

**Rani: At times I think you could be a reflection of me**

**Kion: But still there's something deeper**

**Kion and Rani: More than what we see.  
There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside  
A feeling that's been growing  
Now we just can't hide  
It's a feeling somehow know  
There's nothing to decide  
Cause when i'm with you it's clear  
We're of the same pride**

**Kion: Seems like i've grown up so much since I met you**

**Rani: Like it's been forever but everyday is new**

**Kion: We had some great adventures**

**Rani: We also had some fun**

**Kion: Shame to think it's ending**

**Rani: Or has it just begun**

**Kion and Rani: More than what we see.  
There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside  
A feeling that's been growing  
Now we just can't hide  
It's a feeling somehow know  
There's nothing to decide  
Cause when i'm with you it's clear  
We're of the same pride**

**Rani: You have the energy and drive to take command**

**Kion: You have the patience I always wished I had**

**Rani: Working together, I finally understand  
Having you here will help me rule this land**

**Kion and Rani: More than what we see.  
There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside  
A feeling that's been growing  
Now we just can't hide  
It's a feeling somehow know  
There's nothing to decide**

**Kion: Cause when i'm with you it's clear**

**Rani: Cause when i'm with you it's clear**

**Kion and Rani: We're of the same pride**

Kiara: How sweet. That explains why you talked about her with me.

Kion and Rani blushed a little.

Rani: So what did Kion tell you?

Kiara: Only that you're brave, kind, a good leader, and i'll like you a lot.

They both blushed and everyone just laughed.

Kion: Now i'll never hear the end of this.

Rani: You're the one that had to hum it.

Kiara: Yeah Kion. You normally don't hum.

Kion: What about when you and Kovu plan on-

Kiara: Don't even say it.

Kovu: Yeah Kiara. When do you-

Kiara: Not you too.

They all laughed at her expression. Just then there was some dust. They started coughing.

Simba: What was that?

Kion: Either Azaad and Fuli racing again or Bunga and Binga having another contest but seeing as it didn't come from the marshes, i'm gonna bet it was Fuli and Azaad racing again.

Rani: Must they do that everyday?

Kion: I don't know. Azaad has been trying to beat Fuli but never does. He only won against her once when it wasn't exactly fair since Fuli didn't know the land, at least that's what Fuli told me. Bunga and Binga don't seem less competitive since the day they met. So Rani, did Makini wake you up again?

Rani: Not exactly.

Just then Baliyo came over.

Baliyo: Hey Rani. Hey Kion. I didn't know we had visitors. I recognize everyone from your coronation ceremony except that one.

Rani: Hey Baliyo. That's Kopa. He was found outside the pass hurt by Ullu and apparently is Kion's brother who he never knew.

Baliyo: Oh wow.

Kion: Yeah. Um, anything wrong Baliyo?

Baliyo: No. I just thought I would hear what the commotion was about. Was Rani humming again?

Kiara: More like Kion was humming. Apparently they both hum the same song.

Kion: Kiara. I am not afraid to pounce on you if you don't stop it with the humming thing.

Kiara: What? Baliyo brought it up.

Rani: Both me and Kion are never gonna hear the end of this.

Kion: Trust me, I never heard the end of Kiara saying that she's training to be Queen of the Pride Lands.

Kion rolled his eyes when he mentioned Queen of the Pride Lands.

Baliyo {Mumble}: Says the one who kept insisting on helping with stopping the enemies he lead here.

Kiara: What?

Baliyo: Nothing. Gotta get more rest before tonight. Bye.

Baliyo bolted off.

Rani: I do believe Baliyo was talking about Mr. Troublemaker here.

Kiara: He's always been getting into trouble or causing trouble.

Rani: I'm actually referring to the time that he brought enemies to the Tree of Life.

Kion: That was an accident. And Kiara, if you're still talking about that day a baobab fruit hit dad's head when me and Bunga were playing baobab ball and dad's teaching you a lesson the day you and Tiifu were tracking gazelle, let it go already.

Kovu: Why would you hit your dad in the head with a baobab fruit during Kiara's lesson?

Rani: I'm actually wondering the same thing. And also how long ago was that?

Kion: It was an accident hitting on the head with a baobab fruit during Kiara's lesson and mine and Bunga's game of baobab fruit. Bunga kicked it over my head. Also this was the day I found out about the Lion Guard which was the same day I first unleashed the Roar.

Kiara: Which reminds me, what caused you to release your Roar for the first time?

Kion: Um, me and Bunga were playing around the Outlands and the baobab fruit fell in the Outlands. Bunga went into the Outlands while I kept watch from above. Hyenas got to Bunga and was about to Janja's lunch. That's when the Roar came even though I didn't mean for that to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kion was still surprised that he had an older brother that no one bothered to tell him about. The sun was starting to go down and Kion was in front of the group with Rani while his family followed them to a place where they can sleep. Rani noticed Kion's face.

Rani: What's wrong?

Kion made sure his family wasn't listening to them before he answered Rani.

Kion: It's just I grew up my entire life without knowing I had an older brother and now they are telling me.

Rani: Kion. I know it wasn't fair of them to keep that from you but I think they were just trying to spare you from finding out about a brother that you never even met until now.

Kion: You always know the right thing to say.

Rani: You also know what to say. You convinced me that I could find the strength to be Queen.

Kion: And you convinced me to talk to me Grandfather again.

Rani: I guess we both know what to say to make each other feel better.

They nuzzled for a bit as they walked and arrived in a nice dry area for them. They said goodnight to Kion's family and left them along with Kara who was sleeping with Kopa. Kion and Rani were having some alone time going to the Tree.

Rani: I wish that we can just have some alone time without anyone bothering us.

Kion: I wish that too but we do got our responsibilities.

Rani: Says the troublemaker.

Kion: Really?

Kion pounced on Rani and pinned her.

Kion: Gotcha.

Rani: Haha. Very clever. Now get off, I gotta get to the Night Pride.

Kion: Hmm. Maybe if you promise to behave yourself.

Rani: Oh really?

Kion: Yes really.

Rani: You're cruel, you know that, right?

Kion: I know.

They both laughed and nuzzled. Kion got off of her. Rani got to her paws.

Rani: I'll see you in the morning but don't expect me to let you go so easy.

Kion: Okay.

They nuzzled again and Kion went into the Tree for some rest while Rani took off to find the Night Pride.

* * *

Rani made her way to the Night Pride.

Baliyo: Hey Rani. How is Kion taking the news that he has a brother he never knew about?

Rani: Not sure. But i'll deal with that later but for right now, lets get to our patrolling for tonight.

Meanwhile with Kion, he was still awake because he felt like something worse was coming and his family will be heading back in a couple days.

Kion: Ugh. Why does it feel like something worse will be coming? I just can't shake it.

He jumped off the rock and started pacing back and forth until he got really tired and just laid down where he stood and not on the rock either.

* * *

The next day, Rani entered the Tree and noticed Kion was sleeping on the ground and not on the rock like normal.

Rani: _What is going on? Could this have something to do with him finding out he had a brother?_

Rani just shook those feelings aside and went up to Kion. She purred when she rubbed against him. Unfortunately, her movement was enough to wake up the sleeping lion.

Kion: Huh? Is everything okay, Rani?

Rani: I was about to ask you the same thing.

Kion: I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'm going to see about getting Kara back home to her family. I'm sure her parents are worried sick.

Rani: Okay. I guess i'll see you later.

Kion: Yeah.

They nuzzled each other before Kion got up and left to get Kara while Rani went to get some rest.

* * *

Kiara saw Kion leave the Tree and goes toward Kara. She went towards her brother.

Kiara: Is everything okay, Kion?

Kion: I guess. I just told Rani that I was going to see about getting Kara home to her family.

Kiara: Okay. I think Kopa should go with you. I think he just needed some rest, I mean, if he's strong enough to walk, i'm pretty sure he's well enough to go with you and it'll be safer if there was more than one grown lion.

Kion: I guess that makes since.

Kiara: And you two can get to know each other better.

Kion: Fine. Lets go get Kopa and then Kara.

Kiara: Great and while you're gone, we can get to know Rani better.

Kion: Better let her rest first.

Kiara: We will.

They went over to Kopa and nudged him awake.

Kopa: Huh? What?

Kion: Kiara convinced me to take you with me to take Kara back to her parents. She thinks it'll both be safer and we can get to know each other better.

Kopa: Okay.

Kiara: Bye you two. Come back safe.

Kion: We will.


	5. Chapter 5

Kopa and Kion picked up Kara and found out that she lives in a forest that's a two day journey to and from the Tree of Life. They began their journey after Kion explained things to his Guard and left Fuli in charge. They had left the Tree of Life and Kion was on Guard every step of the way. It was silent until Kopa decided to break the silence.

Kopa: So, um, Kion? Those were your friends? Which one is which?

Kion took a deep breath and sighed.

Kion: Fuli is the female cheetah, Azaad is the male cheetah, Bunga is the male honey badger, Binga is the female honey badger, Beshte is the hippo, Ono is the egret, and Anga is the marshal eagle.

Kopa: Why do you look so tense?

Kion: Because since I became leader of the Lion Guard I made more than a few enemies in the Pride Lands, Outlands, Backlands, and then on my journey to the Tree of life.

Kopa: That is a lot of places you've been.

Kion: Yeah and it's also has been rough. During the dry season, we had to deal with Scar and then on our way to the Tree, it has been extremely difficult for me to stay calm.

Kopa: Why's that?

Kion: Because the snake that gave me this scar was also venomous. You sure do ask a lot of questions.

Kopa: Just trying to get to know you.

Kara: I'm still here.

Kion: We know.

Kara: And he sure does ask a lot of question.

Kion: That i'm starting to figure out. Kopa, since i've been kind enough to answer your questions, why don't you answer just two questions i've been wondering about you since I found out that you were my brother.

Kopa: What would those be?

Kion: Were you ever gonna tell us that you were alive? Why did you stay away for so long?

Kopa: I stayed away because I thought Zira was still around and would attack me again if she knew I was alive and I didn't want mom, dad, or Kiara to lose me all over again. Also I might of told you I was still alive, I don't know.

Kion: Okay.

They heard growls coming towards them from behind. They turned around and Kion saw four familiar faces.

Kion: Great. You guys. I've been wondering what happened to all of you.

Kopa: You know these four.

Kion: Yep. Makucha, known him since I was a cub and been able to beat him too, Chuluun, Bunga defeated her and we only met her on my journey to the Tree, Ora, we also met him on my journey of which me and my friends got away, and then Mama Binturong, also met her on my journey which Bunga also defeated her and she also tricked Rani and the Night Pride into letting her into the Tree of Life. You can say that everyone but Makucha, me and my friends met on our journey. Makucha sneaked into the Pride Lands when I was a cub which is how me and my friends met him.

Kopa: Oh wow.

Makucha: Except this time, you don't have a team to back you up. All you have is one grown lion and a cub.

Kion: Did you already forget that I also have the Roar and last time, I didn't need my friends to help take down your army and send you away from the Tree of Life?

Kopa: Huh? I wouldn't call that an army.

Kion: The last time we faced off, they got through the pass to the Tree while I was working on the Roar and Bunga and Rani went to find me. Anga told us that they were there and Makini and the Night Pride was stuck in the Tree. There was 3 leopards, 3 Komodo Dragons, Mama Binturong, I think 5 porcupines, and Chuluun. They greatly outnumbered the Guard and I used the Roar to send all away from the Tree. So now i'm guessing they want revenge or something else.

Chuluun: Close. We're after that cub.

Kion: This is almost too easy. I faced off with my team against you too many times and were able to scare you off without the Roar. Just the mention of the Roar scared Ora. {Precise Roar at all four carrying them away}

Kopa: That was easy.

Kion: Learned that at the Tree. Come on.

Kara: That was awesome.

Kion: Thanks but we still got a walk ahead of us.

Night soon fell and they had to rest. They were already half way there. They soon rested with Kiara between Kion and Kopa.

* * *

The next day, Kion was the first to awake. He let Kara and Kopa continue sleeping while he found them something to eat. Kion brought back a gazelle for them to eat. Kopa and Kara woke up and saw the gazelle in front of them.

Kopa: That must've been a good hunt.

Kion: It was. Kind of hard not to learn to hunt when you're always chasing bad guys.

Kara: Can I eat now?

Kion: Yes. This is for all 3 of us.

They started to eat and once finished that found a watering hole to drink from. Once they were done drinking, they went back on their journey.

Kopa: So what's going on with you?

Kion: Huh? What do you mean?

Kopa: You know what I mean. Before you fell asleep, I noticed you pacing back and forth.

Kion: Oh, that. I'm sure it was nothing. Anyway, we are almost to our destination.

Kopa: Yeah. The night before we left the Tree, Kiara told me that the Outlanders are now the Pride Lands allies and that you were the first one to become friends with a hyena, how did that happen?

Kion: Didn't expect that question to come up.

Kara: I didn't know a lion and a hyena could even become friends. Please tell how that happened.

Kion: Fine. First, the Outlanders didn't fully become our allies until after the final battle for the Pride Lands against Scar who returned in a volcano and after I got my scar, he tried convincing me that we're the same and by the sounds of it, didn't quiet go according to his plan. Second, my hyena friend's name is Jasiri and she's leader of the Outlands now and we helped each other out more than once.

Kara: Please tell how you managed to become friends with her.

Kion: Okay, okay. I was chasing Janja and his clan back to the Outlands while my team/ friends calmed the herd. I was on this log which soon broke and I fell into the river below. I managed to get out but I was in the Outlands instead of the Pride Lands. The water was way too rough to cross so I had to get to Flat Ridge Rock to get back to the Pride Lands. As I was moving through the Outlands, I found out that Jasiri was following me. She tried telling me I was going the wrong way but I didn't listen and ended up regretting it. She soon explained that we were the same but it took us a while to trust each other. When we reached around Flat Ridge Rock and I was on my way up, Jasiri was attacked by Janja and his clan. I went back to help and used the Roar to scare Janja and his clan away after they had us cornered. My friends thought Jasiri was a threat until I explained to them that she was a friend. After that, we sort of helped each other when we needed it the most. Like the time when Zira took Jasiri's watering hole in the Outlands and I went to help.

Kara: Ohh, tell that one please. It'll help pass the time.

Kion: Fine. Me and Bunga were playing Baobab Ball until Jasiri came. She told us about lions in the Outlands taking her watering hole. I told Bunga to go back to the lair and that I would be back soon because they were lions. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. When we were almost to the watering hole, Nuka, son of Zira, pinned Jasiri down and then I pinned him after getting him off Jasiri. Then Kovu came and we were about to fight until Jasiri mentioned that I was the son of Simba. They took me and Jasiri to Zira where I also met Vitani. I found out that Zira knew more about the Roar than I did and she said that we were going to talk but not in front of Jasiri. We had different ideas about how lions should act, she took me into their den and I was soon surrounded by her lionesses. When I mentioned the Roar, Zira said that Scar lost the Roar by using it against other lions and I was foolish enough to believe her. She left to get her kids and I tried to escape but failed. She soon came back and I was cornered. Nuka thought that I wouldn't pin him again because I was 'harmless' but I headbutted him away. I saw Ono fly overhead and I said, "Till the Pride Lands end..." then the others shouted, "Lion Guard defend." Bunga reminded me it was because Scar lost the Roar because he used it for evil. Zira tried to get me to listen but I had enough listening to her and Roared them away even though Kovu managed to avoid it, he still went after his mom.

Kopa: That's some encounter with Zira.

Kion: So what's with you and Vitani?

Kopa: What do you mean?

Kion: You asked me about Vitani personally. You didn't say Zira's family or Outsiders, you just said Vitani. So what gives?

Kara: That sounds interesting.

Kopa: Oh, um, nothing special. We just used to be friends is all.

Kion: Uh huh.

Kopa: What?

Kion: Sounds like you two are more than that by the way you asked about her.

Kopa: What? No. We're just friends.

Kion: So you say.

Kopa: Um...

Kara laughed.

Kopa: Look. We made it to our destination.

Kara led the way to her parents.

Kara: Mom. Dad.

Kara's Mom: You're back. We thought you were gone for good.

Kara's Dad: Thank you for bringing her home.

Kion: Your welcome. But we really need to get back.

Kara's Mom: Of course.

Kion and Kopa said their goodbyes and left to head back to the Tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Kopa and Kion had gotten back and Kion went directly to Rani while Kopa went to the rest of the family.

Kion: Hello Rani.

Rani: Hey Kion. Nice to see you back.

Kion: Nice to see you too. You didn't tell them yet, did you?

Rani: No. I figured that I would hold off on telling them until you felt it was the right time telling them because they are your family and friends. I still haven't told Baliyo, Nirmala, and Surak. But we might want to tell them soon before it becomes obvious.

Kion: I know. Once we tell them, there is no going back. I am never going to hear the end of it from my sister.

Voice: What are you never gonna hear the end of it from Kiara?

They turned the entrance to see Simba and Nala but it was Simba that spoke up.

Kion: Oh, um... hi dad. Hey mom.

Rani: Hi Queen Nala and King Simba.

Nala: No need for formalities. We're family now.

Simba: Indeed. Now what would hear the end of it from Kiara?

Rani: We'll tell you all later.

Kion: Not to mention i'll never hear the end of Kiara bringing up that song.

Rani: You hummed it.

Kion: You hum it too.

Rani: Lets just gather everyone up so we can tell them.

Kion: Fine. If you want. Come on.

Rani: I'll get the Night Pride. You get your team.

Simba: Seeing where this is going, i'm going to get Kiara, Kovu, and Kopa.

Nala: This ought to be interesting.

They all left the Tree and went towards where they were going.

* * *

Kion arrived where his team was relaxing with Azaad and Binga.

Fuli: Looks like someone just got back. Surprised you aren't with Rani.

Kion: I was but I had to come to you guys.

Beshte: Why? Is everything okay?

Kion: Um, yes. Me and Rani just have something to discuss with you guys.

Bunga: Then lets go to the Tree.

Binga: Yeah.

Azaad: Race you there Fuli.

Fuli: You're on.

They all went towards the Tree.

* * *

Rani just arrived where the Night Pride was resting and woke them up.

Baliyo: What's going on Rani? Why did you wake us up?

Rani: Me and Kion has something to say at the Tree.

Surak: Curious. I wonder what that is.

Nirmala already knew because she and Makini was the ones that had told Kion and Rani but didn't want to spoil it. They all went to the Tree where Kion, Lion Guard, Binga, and Azaad was already headed and Makini was there too.

* * *

Nala and Simba just arrived where the others were at and they were laying down and talking.

Kiara: Mom. Dad. What's going on? You seem to be in a rush.

Simba: Kion and Rani wanted to gather up everyone at the Tree.

Nala: And we don't know what it is but Kion mentioned that he won't hear the end of it from you, Kiara.

Kovu: Then it obviously has something to do with him and Rani.

Kopa: Than lets go.

They left for the Tree.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Tree very curious on what Kion and Rani wanted to talk about. The only ones that knew besides Kion and Rani was Makini and Nirmala.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Continue to read to find out what the surprise is.**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone gathered up and Kion and Rani went up front. They nuzzled each other before looking at everyone.

Kiara: So what is it that you'll never hear the end of it from me?

Kion: Well, um...

Rani: Kion, just tell them.

Kion: Okay. Rani's kind of pregnant.

Everyone eyed the two.

Kiara: Oh wow. That is some news. How far along considering you two just got together 2 weeks ago but known each other longer and Kion was gone for fours days?

Rani: About a week.

Kiara: Kion. You were right. You're not gonna hear the end of it from me.

Everyone laughed. Kion stopped laughing after he got that feeling again that something bad was gonna happen soon. Rani noticed his face.

Rani: Kion? Is everything okay?

Kion: Well...

Everyone else stopped laughing and looked at Kion.

Kiara: Kion. Tell us what's wrong.

Kion: I don't know. I've had a feeling that something bad is gonna happen.

Fuli: You were right on how to defeat Scar and i'm sure you're right about this.

Everyone felt the ground shake but not from an Earthquake, it was from a stampede.

Kion: I'm going to see what's going on.

Bunga: We're going with you.

Everyone but Binga, Azaad, Kion's family, and Rani followed him to the pass.

* * *

They arrived at the pass. They saw some threats but nothing they couldn't handle.

Kion: Baliyo, Nirmala, Surak, go get some rest, me and Guard can take care of this.

Baliyo, Nirmala, and Surak nodded and went to get some more rest while Kion and his Guard stayed.

Bunga: So what's the plan?

Kion: Bunga, Beshte, Ora. Fuli, Anga, Chuluun. Bunga, Ono, Binturong. Leave Makucha to me.

They all split off to deal with the threat at hand. They managed to take down the threat and Kion roared them away.

Bunga: That was fun.

Fuli: Seriously?

Bunga: Yeah.

Kion: Okay, come on. I got to get back to Rani and everyone else has things to do.

They went back to the Tree of Life territory. After they were back in the Tree of Life territory, they went their separate ways but stayed alerted. Kion headed back toward the Tree.

* * *

Kion arrived back at the Tree where he sees his entire family gathered.

Kiara: Sorry Kion but we have to get back to the Pride Lands. We've been here long enough but you better let us know when the cub or cubs are born.

Kion laughed a little.

Kion: Don't worry Kiara. I will and when they're old enough, me and Rani might go to the Pride Lands. She still hasn't seen it yet.

Kopa: And i've decided that it was time for me to head back to the Pride Lands now that Zira is gone and besides, I can see Vitani again.

Kiara: If I remember correctly, you and Vitani used to hang out a lot. I even caught you two nuzzling each other.

Kovu: Looks like there will be family either way it goes.

Kion: That's true and it seems Kopa might be in love.

Everyone laughed except for Kopa who just blushed a little.

Simba: Okay, it's time to go. We'll see each other soon.

Nala: Whether we visit you or you visit us.

Kion: Definitely.

Then they said their goodbyes and Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, and Kiara left.


End file.
